Polaris
"Polaris, a Destructor. Far more powerful than ordinary Darkspore. His gravitic powers have been amplified a thousand fold." - HELIX Polaris, The Gravity Manipulator is a Quantum Destructor from Darkspore. His name was leaked by people who attended the PAX Expo, and were given the opportunity to play Darkspore. He is fought on Zelem's Nexus. History Having been physically weak his entire life, Polaris was fascinated by powerful cosmic forces, and how to apply such energies towards destruction. At the same facility pioneering E-DNA research, Polaris was designing a prototype combat exoskeleton. When E-DNA mutants slaughtered the scientists who gave them life, Polaris piloted his own combat suit, suppressing the uprising. But that emergency experiment came at cost: the Darkspore destroyed the war suit, and Polaris suffered terrible injuries. Convalescing for years, Polaris obsessed over the flaws of his design and the fact that flesh creatures could crush his combat mechanism. Eventually Polaris sought Crogenitor Xylan, who convinced him to fuse his own research with Xylan's, so he would never be vulnerable again. And so Polaris joined Xylan in a pact that ultimately caused the downfall of the galaxy. Xylan transfected Polaris into a gigantic, relentless smasher with terrifying gravitic powers. He could deploy multiple miniature black holes to attract and crush projectiles and hostiles, and unstable singularities functioning as time-bombs. He also could overpower his victims via gravitic projection. Battle Strategy 'Onslaught~'Upon entering the area, Polaris will roar a strange, raspy howl, and begin teleporting around the arena. When he does this, it is best to use heroes with ranged weapons to damage him. He will teleport to certain areas and generate miniature black holes, which will pull you towards them, as well as any projectiles. Melee attackers may be at a disadvantage here, as any attack that is directly delivered to Polaris will be evaded when he slows down the time field around him. He can also summon smaller enemies to aid him in battle. Upon death, Polaris will shriek, levitate off of the ground, and then disappear in a blinking flash, as if he were a TV screen being turned off. After his defeat, you may beam up to complete the mission. 'Invasion~'Polaris will have an altered face, and also he has a new ablitiy. Right before he launches projectiles, he will cast a debuff onto the closest hero called "Mark of Zelem", which will cause all the projectile he launches to follow the player who has the Mark of Zelem. Players that have the debuff will be surrounded by a blue cursor. The easiest way to kill this variant of Polaris is to use Meditron. Meditron's unique ability, "Syndrome Shift" will swap the Mark of Zelem onto Polaris, which will cause all of his projectiles to be launched back at him, killing Polaris himself. ' Apocalypse~'Polaris is fought for a final time on 17-4 and is the last boss in Apocalypse mode before the player must fight Xylan. Here, he is given a more natural color, his legs now black with the standard brown coloration also showing. He appears to have gauntlets and visable eyes as well. His attack strategy is the same as in Invasion, but now there are 3 major differences: -When he summons Mark of Zelem, he becomes temporarily motionless. Although it is only for about 2 seconds, it can be utilized. -He will use the gravitic repulse attack more often (almost every time a player is close to him). -He will summon gravity wells slightly less often and spend more time manually attacking the player. After being defeated, he will implode one last time. This time however, he drops his mask just like the other defeated boss. The player can then beam up and continue on to the game's final 4 levels. To see Polaris' boss battle, see Darkspore Media Trivia * engages Polaris in combat atop the Zelem's Nexus boss pit early on in the game's development Polaris' design has changed since this picture.]]Polaris is the only boss who does not leave his mask behind after being defeated, probably because of the way he dies (he disappears in a flash of blue light). However, when you beat him for the final time, his mask drops to the floor like all the other Destructors. *Polaris, like many other Destructors, shares his name with a star. *His hands and feet are parts from Spore Creepy & Cute Parts Pack. *His teleportation ability is oddly similar to Vex's Chrono-Blink. *Polaris' gravity wells bear strong resemblance to those that the Sinkhole makes. *He is the only Destructor who does not spawn any Minions, but the Gravity wells that he creates are similar to Minions. *Polaris is one of the few Darkspore who wear actual armor in Onslaught. *In Invasion, Polaris' mask is upside down. Category:Quantum Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Characters & Classes Category:Enemies Category:Destructors